dragons_titan_uprisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Here is a list of the different locations in the Exploration chapters (Story battles). Progressing through the battles will take you to different regions and areas. Berk Forest 18 levels The Inner Ocean: levels 1-4 Hamish's sea: levels 5-9 Black Heart Bay: levels 10-14 Drenchwood Forest: levels 15-18 Inhabitants: *Scally-Slander *Brush Nadder *Nimble Nadder *Orchard Zapplejack *Vast Zapplejack *Muck & Tumble *Mob-Clobber *Flank-Tanker *Wood Wraith *Wild Wraith *Forest Typhoomerang *Tense Typhoomerang *The Guardian of the Forest (Foreverwing) Frozen Tundra 22 levels Woden's Bathtub: levels 1-6 Prevarication Point: levels 7-12 The Solid Sea: levels 13-18 Valka's Sanctuary: levels 19-22 Inhabitants: *Frigid Galeslash *Bitter Galeslash *Anveil *Tuffnut Junior *Mountain Nightmare *Merciful Nightmare *Arctic Rumblehorn *Robust Rumblehorn *Hide-Fryer *Frostfang *Brisk Whisper *Guarded Whisper *Bewilderbeast Burning Barrens 33 levels The Hollow Woods: levels 1-7 Bloodspilt Bay: levels 8-14 Ugli-Thug Slavelands: levels 15-21 Ocean of The Warring Storms: levels 22-28 Dragon Island: levels 29-33 Inhabitants: *Grave Knapper *Bludgeon Knapper *Knock-Rocket *Valley Zippleback *Zesty Zippleback *Gorge Hushbogle *Dangerous Hushbogle *Tripfire *Reef Thunderdrum *Tectonic Thunderdrum *Driftcleaver *Torch *Green Death Wild Woodland 46 levels Reef Warrior Territory: levels 1-? The Land of Tomorrow: levels ?-? The Wild Sea: levels 7-14 ??? ???: levels 15-22 Danger-Brutes Domain: levels 23-30 The Shrouded Pass: levels 31-40 The Screeching Woodlands: levels 41-46 Inhabitants: *Wild Boltstamper *Gutsy Boltstamper *Pincher *Grove Gronckle *Gentle Gronckle *Brute-Wurst *Woodland Stormcutter *Serene Stormcutter *Warcry *Screaming Death Boss: *Screaming Death Rewards for defeating Boss: * 10 , 4600 , 9500 , 1 , 600 Mysterious Marshlands 56 levels Lire's Mire: levels 1-? Wrecker's Bay: levels ?-? The Haunted Marshes: levels ?-23 The Great West Ocean: levels 24-32 The Absent Ocean: levels 33-41 The Maddening Marshes: levels 42-50 The Isle of Vanaheim: levels 51-56 Inhabitants: *Swamp Abomibumble *Sneaky Abomibumble *Bog-Blight *Fog-Stalker *Fanghook *Marshland Skrill *Shadow Skrill *Slough Snafflefang *Stocky Snafflefang *Wetland Timberjack *Tricky Timberjack *Sky-Pirate *Shellfire Hooligan Timberland ?? levels The Inner Ocean: levels 1-? Hamish's Sea: levels ?-? Black Heart Bay: levels ?-? Rosy Shores: levels ?-? The Sullen Sea: levels ?-? Bold's Course: levels ?-? Dragons Edge: levels ?-? Bellowing Heights: levels ?-? Drenchwood Forest: levels ?-? Inhabitants: *The Cryptic Collector *The Chestnut Knight *Copsekeep *The Blazing Phoenixfire *Revenger *Fendmender *Axewing the Second *The Gritty Sawmaw *Foreverwing Coldwind Wastes ?? levels Woden's Bathtub: levels 1-? Prevarication Point: levels ?-? The Solid Sea: levels ?-? The Mainland's Edge: levels ?-? Peaceable Country: levels ?-? Windy Pass: levels ?-? Everfrost Forests: levels ?-? Shivering Shores: levels ?-? Baldr Bay: levels ?-? The Bay of The Broken Heart: levels ?-? Valka's Sanctuary: levels ?-? Inhabitants: *Skullcrown *Skrillcrusher *Tricky Two-Heads *Foehammer *The Frosty Sparguard *The Tempestuous Scalestrom *Waveshaker *The Lithe Loggerjammer *The Radiant Skyglow *Bewilderbeast Blistering Badlands ?? levels The Hollow Woods: levels 1-? Bloodspilt Bay: levels ?-? Ugli-Thug Slavelands: levels ?-? Ocean of The Warring Storms: levels ?-? Resolution Reef: levels ?-? Evening Bay: levels ?-? Bedrock Bluffs: levels ?-? Broke Bone Beaches: levels ?-? Snarling Sands: levels ?-? Mother's Shield: levels ?-? Thunder's Forge: levels ?-? Dragon Island: levels ?-? Inhabitants: *The Smoldering Slaggert *Fireshrike *The Slick Nicker *The Molten Magmannette *Charsoul *Son of Skullcrusher *The Shrill Boltbeak *Violet Death Barbaric Back-Country ?? levels Reef Warrior Territory: levels 1-? The Sea: levels ?-? Danger-Brutes Domain: levels ?-? The Land of Tomorrow: levels ?-? The Shrouded Pass: levels ?-? The Wood That Howled: levels ?-? Frig's Hearth: levels ?-? Loki's Howl: levels ?-? wood Shores: levels ?-? The Swallow Islands: levels ?-? The Lost Summit: levels ?-? Valhalla Valley: levels ?-? The Waterlands: levels ?-? Thor's Bluff: levels ?-? Far Far Away: levels ?-? The Screeching Woodlands: levels ?-? Inhabitants: *Gladgut *The Celestial Royalwing *The Valiant Scarbearer *The Furtive Fleetsleet *Skywarden *Bombwelter *Screaming Death Baneful Boglands ?? levels Liar's Mire: levels 1-? Wreckers Bay: levels ?-? The Haunted Marshes: levels ?-? The Great West Ocean: levels ?-? Wreck Reef: levels ?-? The Absent Ocean: levels ?-? The Maddening Marshes: levels ?-? The Sundering Wastes: levels ?-? Glum's Pass: levels ?-? Grimbeard's Despair: levels ?-? The Madder Marshes: levels ?-? Fenrir's Fens: levels ?-? Blighted Bog: levels ?-? The Badmist Mountains: levels ?-? Windswept Ruins: levels ?-? Restless Hallows: levels ?-? Viking Cliff: levels ?-? Bog of the Loud Whisper: levels ?-? Visithug Territory: levels ?-? The Nameless Marshes: levels ?-? The Northlands: levels ?-? Cove of the Dawn: levels ?-? The Isle of Vanaheim: levels ?-? Inhabitants: *The Lethal Lancebeak *Gasleak *Obsurdian *The Squabbling Sparks & Spew *The Mythic Murmurquill *Coldreign *Gloomleer *The Shifty Murklurker *Shellfire Category:Battle